


Moving On

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Miki and Juri have a friendly fencing match for the first time in a while. Set post-series.





	Moving On

The clash of swords resonated throughout the hall. They came to a sudden halt when Juri’s sword made contact with Miki’s chest. 

Miki removed his helmet. “Your skills are as sharp as ever, Juri-san,” he said with a genuine smile. “Would you like to go again?”

Juri removed her own helmet, shooting her friend a wry smile. “I could say the same for yours. You seem oddly cheerful today. Normally, you’d be harder on yourself after consecutive loses.” 

“That is true,” Miki admitted, looking down at the tiled floor with a bashful grin. “But I think, I’m finally letting go.” He glanced at the window and saw Kozue walk by with a boy and a girl. The three of them laughed merrily. Miki turned to Juri, his eyes filled with a sense of ease and joy that she’d rarely seen in her friend. 

“Are you ready Juri-san?” He asked, noticing her surprise. 

“I am!” 

The pair continued to spar, unaware of the spectators outside who gathered to observe, including Kozue.


End file.
